


Twilight Murder Swap

by Ultimate_Touhou_Fanatic



Series: From the Reserves... [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Touhou_Fanatic/pseuds/Ultimate_Touhou_Fanatic
Summary: The End of Hope's Peak Academy... The story always starts the same way. Natsumi Kuzuryu is killed by Sato, the girl is murdered in revenge, and Hajime Hinata becomes a part of the Izuru Project.But what if... something different happened?What if... another student was killed by accident?What if... an Ultimate was murdered instead?What if... the Academy needed a replacement?What if... we found out, right now?
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Sato, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Kuzuryu Natsumi & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Natsumi & OC
Series: From the Reserves... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Twilight Murder Swap

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of Hope’s Peak is always a special one. Whenever they’re in the Main Course, the Reserve Course, or have yet to attend, the most impactful moment for each of them is when they either move forward… or get left out 

_Hope’s Peak Academy. A big-ass school only people with talent can attend. Otherwise, you’re worthless… and standing in front of it is my older brother, who apparently can’t keep his usual straight baby face._

I decided to taunt him a bit… “Hey bro, you aren’t intimidated by this are you? Can’t the Ultimate Yakuza handle a building?” And, as always, he took the bait. “Shut up! I can deal with a bit of stupid schoolwork! 

Coming to his rescue once again, Peko stops him from making a bigger fool of himself. “Young Master, I believe Natsumi is simply trying to get a rise from you again. Please do not encourage her” “Wow Peko, what are you, our mom? I can mess with my brother for a bit, can't I?” It was usually fun to tease the two of them. 

“Ah, my apologies Young Mistress, that was out of line” Shit. We both looked at her stone-cold face as she bowed in shame. I hate it when she does that, and I know my brother does too. 

“It was just a joke. You don’t have to apologize” Fuyuhiko sighed to himself. “Peko, it’s fine. Natsumi’s just being a brat. Don’t worry about us so much” 

“But Young Master, as your tool, I-“ “Hey, I told you to cut the ‘Young Master’ and ‘Mistress’ crap! We’re nothing but students here, remember?” 

_Right, Peko was accepted in as a Swordswoman with him. Makes sense, since she’s better with a sword than anyone I can think of, even my own bodyguard. Not that I’d ever say that in front of them. I’m sure it’s nice that my brother’s “tool” can still stay by his side…_

Sighing, I decided I had enough of us standing around. “Well bro, are you gonna show up late on purpose because you don’t care, or are you heading in? Because I don’t see you doing either” 

He glared at me before it was replaced with a scowl. “Yeah yeah, we’re going. Try not to piss off Mako while we’re gone. Come on Peko” 

With that, the two of them took their first steps toward their future, while his little sister watched from behind…

* * *

From another part of the school, two girls stood by one of their new classrooms as the other completely embraced her. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok without me Mahiru? I know we’ll see each other after our classes, but I’m worried some of your classmates might give you a hard time” 

Her friend releases her hug to reassuringly put her hand on her shoulder, “Sato, I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just focus on your own classes and yourself, ok?” 

_I don’t deserve your kindness…_ She held Mahiru's free hand with her own. _The talent you’ve worked so hard to achieve is the only thing that deserves any praise._

Instead of saying that, however, she tells her what she wanted to hear. “I can handle myself, so don’t worry about me. I’ll be safe, I promise” 

The two of them broke their holds and stepped back. “Ok, then we’ll see each other at lunch. Enjoy your first day” Sato waved as her best friend headed to the main campus. 

“Mahiru,” she whispered under her breath, “you and your photos are the only part of my life that matter. I will make sure you are safe and will cheer you on every step of the way. No matter what…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have posted, so any form of criticism would be appreciated


End file.
